thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa
"Pretty spell there, Vanessa. What is it, Derecho? Storms can do no harm to me!" "Do not underestimate the storms, Tarave. For one Derecho can go for miles and miles, and destroy anything in it's path." Vanessa ''to ''Tarave in, "The Strongest Spell." Vanessa is the fairy of Storms, and the leader of the Nightix. Personality Vanessa is a sweet, kind hearted girl to her friends. But whenever anyone who isn't her friend or she doesn't know talks to her, she is usually silent and emotionless. When confronted by enemies or bullies, though, she becomes bitter and cold or brave and taunting. Origin Vanessa came from the world Starvaela, a world a little ways off from Lynphea. Her mother was Princess Veronica, and her father was Prince Joseph. Both died when she was three years old, and she was placed in the care of her aunt, who died soon after. She was banished from Starvaela by a princess about her age (11), and she went to Alfea to train, so she could take back her world. Outfits Normalwear Vanessa's normal wear is a black top with a pink necklace, black knee-leggings and a half skirt. Her shoes are Terra May sandals. Her eyes color is different, as with her storm powers, she can change her eye color. Charmix Her Charmix is an ocean blue cut-off top, and a black miniskirt. Her hair is done in pigtails and she has a finger-glove with bracelets on her left hand. She has a gold necklace around her neck, and her wings are lightning bolts. Believix Vanessa's Believix is a one-sleeve dark blue top and long gold skirt. She has black boots with blue wrap-arounds, and a black necklace and arm band. Her wings are lilac, ocean blue and royal blue, with purple stripes on either side of the center, and a cloud on either side. She has two mini wings at the bottom. She is shown here (at the end of her transformation sequence) with a lightning bolt behind her, and a spell coming from her right hand, wrapping around her legs. Sirenix Vanessa's Sirenix is a grey shirt with a v-neck, and a light blue skirt with a black and dark blue covering. Her leg has a dark blue band a little under the knee, and her top has a light blue transparent cover. She has a gold necklace, ring and ear ring, and a dark blue ponytail and glove. She has dark blue and lighter blue wings, with half a heart on either side. Her eyes are light blue, as a sign of the Ocean. Animalix Vanessa's Animalix is her brown hair falling to her mid-back. She has on jean-shorts, and blue-high-heeled-boots. She has a dark blue cut-off-sleeve top, and she has a golden wristband (NOT SHOWN IN PICTURE). Her wings are large brown, dadrk blue and lighter blue wings that are supposed to look like butterfly wings. Her Animal Symbol is a rearing horse to symbolize her fighting. Tracix Vanessa's Tracix is a purple top with a pink jacket. She has a silver skirt, pink boots with purple laces, and wings that are identical to Bloom's Tracix Wings. Her hair is straighter than usual. Sophix Vanessa's Sophix is a green and blue strap top and skirts, with green boots, gloves, and green and orange wings. Her hair is a little messy, as if she had been in the forest. Lovix Vanessa's Lovix is a green and light blue dress, blue and white winter boots, two wrist bands, a tiara and purple and blue wings. Her hair is rather straight. Harmonix Vanessa's Harmonix is a green dress with two shoulder strap and a strape that connects the two. She has see-through leaf-like side skirts, purple strap sandles, and blue see-through wings. Her hair is like her Lovix here. Carix Vanessa's Carix is a pink dress with pink shoes and gloves. Her wings are pink and light pink. She has a pink and light pink head-decoration. Her hair resembles Stella's Enchantix hair. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Vanessa Category:Heroes Category:Nightix Category:tIGER Category:Felicity Category:Justin Category:Leader